Intoxication
by rainbow-maker
Summary: What happens when inhibitions are lowered? SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Intoxication**

**Author: Rainbow-maker**

**Pairing: S/J**

**Rating: Teen**

**Spoilers: None really. This story isn't time specific.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of the stargate universe.**

**Archive: Yes **

**Feedback: YES PLEASE.**

* * *

**_Author note: This first chapter is simply an introduction. Feel free to tell me anything you would like to see happen in the rest of the story._**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

SG-1 had been on PX-21228 for several hours. The four of them were at a banquet, held in their honour. The entire village were sat around the field wearing their tradional dress and feasting away at the food. Fruits, root vegtables, meat, items that resembled bread etc. 

"Carter look at this; what does it remind you of?" Jack said holding up a round maroon vegtable.

"Interesting, it resembles red cabbage. I wonder if there is any relation between the two?"

"Carter, just try some.No point theorising when you can experience something first-hand."

Carter took the vegtable out of the colonels hand. She brought it to her lips, paused for a moment and then took a small bite.

"MMM..." Carter moaned at the taste. "It's delicious! Definatly nothing like red cabbage."

Jack had to pull him away from looking at carter lustfully as she closed her eyes in bliss.

_'I'm her CO, I'm her CO!' _

"Here try some." Sam asked finding another of the vegtables.

"What about Daniel and Teal'C?" Jack said looking over at them as they were talking to one of the planet's ministers.

"They're busy. They can get some later."

Jack smiled and dug into the vegtable.

* * *

The meal had finished and the entertainment was starting up. There was in the show, a play, a fire dancer, a man; (not unlike magician, on earth), and a women with some well trained exotic birds.

The fire dancer was just starting up his show, when Daniel briefly looked over at Sam and Jack. He turned his head back round and then flipped it back. He had to see if he really did see what he thought he saw.

"I don't believe it." Daniel whispered with suprise.

Although he was quiet, Teal'C, observant as ever, picked up on it. "What is it Daniel Jackson?"

"Well look over there. I can't be the only one seeing this!"

Teal'c looked over to where Daniel had discreetly indicated to see Jack and Sam throwing coy smiles at each other, laughing and making any excuse to touch each other.

"Teal'C, is it just me or are they flirting?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson; It is not just you."


	2. Chapter 2

_For the disclamer, and the rest see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The nights entertainment had finished, and Daniel was still throwing the occasional glance at Jack and Sam. Over the course of the evening's entertainment the pair had only gotten closer; they were sat hip to hip and were every-so-often touching each other on the arm.

Daniel turned to Teal'C, (as it was indicated to the group, that they, would now, be escorted to their rest areas.) "Teal'C, I think they must have drunk something. I really think we better split them up till they sober up a bit; I'll take Jack and you can get Sam."

"Will we have to watch them both throughout the night?"

"Yeah I was just thinking that Teal'C; I think we may have to." Daniel said while watching Sam (now sat on Jack's lap) tracing her finger up and down Jacks torso in a seductive manner. The candle light from the table was lighting up both of their faces and reflected the heat that was rising from them.

"Is it not better, that I take hold of Jack and you Sam. The colonel will no doubt, put up a fight."

"Ok then, but we better do it quick. Lets get going." Daniel said, as with lust in his eyes; Jack rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back which led to her emitting purrs.

Daniel lifted himself of his chair and moved over to Sam.

Swiftly and quietly Daniel took hold of Sam, grasping hold of her waist gently but very firmly with his hands and leading her towards the minister who was waiting to guide them to their room.

Teal'C repeated the action with Colonel, and as predicted, met some resistance. The villagers eyes were following the group as their headed off to their room, but instead of shock they simply were watching. Watching and waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

Throughout the short journey, both Jack and Sam stole, lust filled glances at each other. Teal'C and Daniel exchanged looks as well; but theirs were full of fear, of the struggle they were going to have ;trying to keep Sam and Jack off each other.

The minister led them through a lantern lit garden and into a white stone building. They were brought indoors to where everything was decorated in warm orange and a light cream color.

The furniture was dark colored and beautifully intricate.

"Here are your rooms." The minister said indicating two door ways on one side of the room and two more on the far side of the room.

"Well I will leave you to relax. I believe someone has left your belongings in your rooms and we have also provided everything you need. If there should be anything else you require, do not hesitate to ask for it." The minister said with a hallmark smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything minister." Daniel said.

The minister left but before he did he looked over at Jack and Sam who were squirming in Teal'C and Daniel's grasps, trying to reach other. The minister simply smiled; but it wasn't a pretentious smile, it was a smile filled with glee. Teal'C rose an eyebrow in response but his attention was quickly brought back to trying to restrain Jack.

* * *

Once the minister had shut the door and enough time had passed for him to be out of earshot; Daniel spoke. "Teal'C I'll take Sam into this room on my right, and you can take Jack into the room at the far end. The further they are from each other the better. 


	3. Chapter 3

_For disclamer and the rest, see chapter 1_

Chapter 3

Jack was in his room with Teal'C sat infront of the door, and Daniel ( not being, so strong), had quickly barricaded the door with a piece of furniture, and was simply hoping for the best.

Daniel was at the one end of the room, nearest the door, and Sam was at the other end, emitting a low growl. She reminded Daniel of an animal in mating season. It was a thought that both scared and sickened him. He didn't want to think of Sam 'mating'..; especially with her being so much like a sister to him.

'THUD'

All Daniel saw, was Sam leaping towards him, and himself, being thrust backwards onto the hard floor, and then darkness.

Jack was pacing in his room; he had to get to Sam, he simply had too. Something was leading him to her and it was a force too strong to be reckoned with.

His instincts told him, before his ears and eyes did, that the door was opening. From there being a slight gap; the door, was suddenly flung back completely and, in shot Sam.

As if working to a pre prepared plan, both Jack and Sam attacked Teal'C. They hit him with enough force as to not permanently hurt him, but still knock him out for a while.

After putting down the pieces of furniture they had used as tools to knock Teal'C out with, Sam almost leaped into Jack's waiting arms.

They took hold off each others lips hungrily as if it were a banquet and they hadn't eaten for weeks.

Sam placed her arms under his shirt and slid it up over his head. Jack greedily responded and tore off Sam's top and ripped open her combat pants.

The sound of the ripped materials echoed throughout the room; as did the moans that Sam was emitting, as Jack proceeded to kiss her neck passionately. He started under her chin, placing a kiss all the way down till he reached her breasts.

After taking a moment to appreciate her 'assets' Jack continued.

Daniel awoke. He lifted up his head with a flash; as memories of what happened surfaced, and just as quick, he put his head back onto the floor. His head was throbbing.

Daniel closed his eyes, took a moment and then lifted his head up, very slowly. He surveyed the room. There was objects out of place from the scuffle but there was no Sam to be seen.

_'This can't be good.'_

Daniel headed off as quick as he could towards the end room, where Teal'C was looking after Sam.

He got to the room and was met by the site of 3 of the planets ministers stood over a very nude and very sweaty Jack and Sam, and were chanting in some dialect that Daniel did not recognize.


	4. Chapter 4

_For Disclamer and the rest see chapter 1_

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on here!"

Daniel looked down at the sleeping pair, and grabbed a sheet off the bed nearby and draped it over them, as to preserve some of their modesty.

After placing the sheet over Jack and Sam, Daniel caught sight of Teal'C, who was lying on the floor.

Getting no response from the ministers, (who had continued to chant as if he had not entered the room), Daniel shouted at them. His face turned a couple of shades closer to crimson as he spoke, "I asked, what's going on here?"

Daniel was usually a diplomatic person,… but this was no place for usual behaviour; something was not right with the people and the planet.

Hearing the commotion Daniel was making, one of the superiors entered the room. He took hold of Daniels back and arm and pulled him outside; while smiling as if he were a puppet.

"Please, this is a sacred time."

Daniel was immediately intrigued and decided to calm down a bit.

"What do you mean sacred?"

"When we first encountered you, we could sense that your comrades shared a deep affection for one another and for reasons unknown to us, they have obviously not pursued things."

"They are fellow comrades, and well... on our planet that means... well that means considering what they have done, they are in a lot of trouble."

"But they are drawn to each other, are they not?" The senior minister asked, with a genuinely puzzled expression on his face.

Daniel took a few minutes to bring up the memories of those looks and slight touches shared between the two that he and Teal'C had witnessed over the years.

"I suppose they do,.. but it was their choice not to act on it. What you have done is considered wrong in our culture."

"In ours, it is simply creating harmony."

"I'm afraid our superiors won't see it that way... And what were the ministers chanting about anyway."

"It was a union blessing."

"...Union?" Daniel blurted out.

"Yes they are tied to each other as one."

"You mean in your culture."

"Yes in our culture, and in their hearts and minds. They will forever be connected."

"In what way connected?"

"They are connected in their hearts and mind, they will share their thoughts."

"Wait... share their thoughts!"

"Yes they will now be able to share their thoughts, simply and directly without the need for verbal communication."

"And when you say forever, you mean?"

"Forever."

'_Oh boy' _"I will have to contact my people, there is someone I need to come to the planet as well. If that is alright with you of course minister."

"That will be fine."

"Will you also be able to have someone see to our other comrade, Teal'C?"

Daniel asked taking a concerned look towards the room where he was.

"Of course Daniel Jackson."

"Smiling for a moment, at the way the ministers response reminded him of Teal'C, Daniel then proceeded to head towards the Stargate, at a high pace."


	5. Chapter 5

_For disclamer and the rest see chapter 1_

Chapter 5

"Janet I need to talk to you!" Daniel said running into her office.

"Daniel, What is it?" Janet said putting down her notes, with a concerned look on her face.

Daniel had just ran into her office with a nasty bruise on his face, still in the combats he was wearing for the mission offworld.

Suddenly noticing Daniels apperance Janet spoke, "Daniel your face. What on earth happened."

"Well technically 'not on earth' but well, Sam and Jack, are erm."

"Are what?" Janet said thinking of the worst.

"Well... they're married."

"WHAT!... Wait... you're joking. Jacks just round the corner right?"

"No I swear, Janet I'm not joking. You will have to see them anyway. Theres something else, something else that has been done to them."

"Well what is.."

"It's too hard to explain. Just for now, please keep it between the two of us."

"Alright." Janet said with definate hesitation in her voice, and then following Daniel out of the door.

Daniel had managed to bring Janet back with him under the pretense of him showing her a plant that is used on the planet that may be able to be used on earth in medicines.

Speedily Daniel led Janet to the building where Sam and Jack were layed.

The doctor in Janet immediately brought her to check the sleeping couple's pulses.

"Both normal." Then she noticed their sweaty apperance and their close proximity to each other.

"I... see they've... been busy."

The 3 chanting ministers had now stopped and decided to address Dr Fraisers statement.

"The two of them were simply given the chance to act upon that which is repressed."

"What did you give them."

Another of the ministers, this time female with a soft voice now turned to talk to Fraiser.

"We simply gave them access to our mooba fruit which is used to align the harmony's. They were both in distress, they were in confict within themselves."

"What is it exactly that has happened to them?"

"We gave them the link. They can now communicate withing their minds and hearts, they can share with each other everything they need to."

"Is there anyway to break this link?"

"No, the link is for harmony; why would we want to break harmony?"

A/N Thanks for reading. To be honest I am not sure where to go with the next chapter so if anyone can help please PM me and if I adapt some of your ideas then I will credit you. And as always thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

_For Disclamer and the rest see chapter 1

* * *

_

Chapter 6

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke, he lifted his head up and found himself in the familiar four walls of Stargate Commands infirmary.

'_What is going on!' _Jack thought seeing his second in command layed beside him.

As if on cue, Janet walked in ready to take some readings.

"Hey Doc, what's going on?"

"Well you and Sam both ate something on the planet that didn't agree with you. How are you feeling."

"Well I have a pounding headache, and am annoyed by the fact that I don't know what the hell is going on! What did we eat?"

"I asked the officals on the planet what it could be, and they showed me a round maroon coloured fruit or maybe vegtable."

"Oh that! ... Yeah we sure did eat lots of that. So what did we do?" Jack looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing. "We didn't strip like Carter did on that planet did we?"

"Well..."

Just as Janet was trying to think up something to say a certain blonde haired woman began to stir from her slumber.

"Hey sleepy head, youre just about to catch up on what we did last night, Jack said to Sam as she woke."

'_I don't want to know thanks."_

"We'll fine then don't listen."

"What?"

"What do you mean what Carter! You said that you didn't want to know what we did last night."

"No I didn't, I thought it, but I didn't say it."

"Oh boy" Janet piped up. She was not going to enjoy explaining this one.

* * *

A/N: Thanks loads for your interest in this story, sorry for the wait. I have had a lot of R/L stuff going on. Please tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. Sorry it's short, it's just something for you to chew on for now.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_For disclamer and the rest see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 7

"Janet, what's going on?" Sam asked, her blue eyes reflecting her anxiety.

"Well there was a little bit more to what happened than you just both being intoxicated. The people on the planet were only trying to be helpful, but they..."

"They what?" Jack piped up, clearly agitated.

"Well they.. I don't know how, but they created a link between the two of you."

"What kind of link?"

_'Isn't it obvious Carter?'_

Sam looked over at Jack "I just want to be clear Sir!"

"I think it is just a mental link, although I need to investigate further." Janet said; looking over the two of them, trying to fathom the sort of things that they could be saying.

"So you mean we are going to have to stay here, Doc!" Jack said obviously frustrated with the situation.

"You don't need to stay here but I do need you to stay on base. I have already arranged guest quarters for you both."

"Great." Jack said not even bothering with a mock smile.

* * *

Sam was layed in bed resting. She knew Jack was asleep as well in the room next to her as she could no longer hear his sarcastic comments running through her mind.

Sam had just rolled over to make herself more comfortable when she heard Jack.

"_Hey Carter" _

Sams eyes flicked open again. Not only was Jack talking to her; but he was also talking in a husky voice.

"_Hey Sir." _Sam said slightly disconcerted at the new method of communication.

_"What you wearing?"_

Sam couldn't speak, her breathe had been stolen away, even it was in her head. Jack obviously didn't need any interaction from her though, his mind was obviously doing all the work for her.

"_mmmmm..." _Jack moaned. Sam tilted her head back as she felt her body becoming aroused. _"MMM,... I wouldn't mind seeing the other ones, I think you would look good in red. I think you would look better though,.. in nothing at all."_

In another time and place,Sam may have continued with where the unconcious mutterings were taking them both. But this wasn't any normal situation.

Sam had to remind herself that the Colonel didn't know what he was doing;

she had to get out of the room and away from him.

* * *

Sam was very relieved to find Janet in the infirmary writing up her notes. Jack's dream was getting more and more risque.

"Janet, please you have to help me. I need some sleep."

"Just lie down Sam, listen to some music or do some reading, I don't really like giving you tablets to help you sleep."

"But I can't be awake, Janet please. I need to be asleep."

Janet looked over at her friend and saw a desperation in her eyes that she did not recognise. It wasn't the Sam she knew.

"Sam what is it?"

"I can tell you but please don't tell anyone else."

Janet considered it for a moment and then nodded. "Patient -doctor confidentiality."

"Thank you... Well it's thanks to the link, the connection. Me and the Colonel can hear each other all the time."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"I know you are, I don't think though that anyone thought to be aware of what I am hearing."

"What do you mean what you are hearing?"

"Well he's asleep so it's really not his fault; but all the same, it's not really comfortable."

"Oh!" Janet exclaimed as the realisation of what Sam was driving at, got to her.

Janet walked over to one of the drawers in the corner and pulled out a bottle of tablets. Taking two of the small white tablets out, Janet walked over to a sink in the corner of the room and got her friend a cup of water.

"Whats this?" Sam asked as she took the cup and tablets from the doctor.

"Sam trust me, they'll help you sleep. Take them and you can sleep here tonight. Theres an empty bed over there." Janet said indicating a vacant bed.

Placing a hand briefly on Janets arm Sam spoke. "Thank you."

"No problem. Sweet... Night night."


	8. Chapter 8

_For Disclamer and the rest see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Jack waltzed into the infirmary to see the doc. She had asked both Jack, and Sam to check in with her every morning just so she could see how they were doing.

"Won't be a minute Colonel." Janet said to Jack. While he was waiting Jack began to roll back and forth on the balls of his feet, with his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes had passed, Janet walked over to where he was with her clipboard in her hand.

"Lets gets started shall we Colonel." Janet said indicating an empty bed, which Jack promptly jumped up onto.

"Janet, Shouldn't someone get Carter. She must be asleep because I can't hear her.

Usually she never stops thinking some technobabble."

Janet couldn't look at him, "Erm... yeah she's asleep, but it's ok, its under my orders. She here."

Jack jumped down. "Here..Where?"

"Relax Colonel shes on an empty bed, shes just having a bit of difficulty adjusting to the new situation,..., It seems you are too."

"No no, I'm fine." Jack said, as he jumped onto the bed again, and looked at the doc, with a face that read anything but fine."

* * *

Just as Jack was finished seeing the doc, he started to hear Carter in his head again.

"_I really need to get the PX-1263 project finished."_

"Carter's awake!" Jack said to Janet; who was still nearby.

"Thank you Colonel." Janet said disappearing round the corner.

Jack leaned back on the balls of his feet; as far back as he could, trying to get a glimpse of Carter as she was being talked to by the doc.

Jack kept on rolling on the balls of his feet waiting for the doc to finish seeing Carter.

After Janet had finished poking and prodding Carter, she came out and addressed Jack.

"She'll be out in a minute."

"Right." Jack answered, acting uninterested. Janet smiled, Jack couldn't hide from her the fact that he was anxious to see Carter.

"Colonel, how are you doing with all of this?"

"Well it's... wierd."

"Yeah I would imagine it would be. I'll bet you will know each other inside out by the end of this."

"I guess."

"Hey Sir."

"Hey Carter."

"Janet!" Sam began "...Does General Hammond know everything that has happened?"

"Near enough. He is away at the moment; speaking to the president."

"The president? What for?" Jack piped up.

"Well the two of you kind of tested the boundarys of what can be allowed."

"But we were intoxicated." Sam said with an air of frustration.

"Yes **we** know that, but there are certain people who will try and play on this situation."

"Kinsey." Jack said sternly.

"Yes Colonel him... for one. The news of what happened isn't going to be easily contained."

* * *

General Hammond strolled through SG1 command. It was his base but even then he had his own bosses. He didn't have full control of the base. If he did then he wouldn't have been planning to say, what he was going to his office to say.

Getting to his office the general pulled back his chair. He took a long deep breath and then pressed on the intercom.

"Siler can you get me Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter please?"

"Yes Sir!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam and Jack gingerly entered General Hammonds office.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" Carter asked.

"Yes, thanks for coming. As you may have guessed, I have been doing a lot of talking with the president."

'_This isn't going to be good'_

'_Ya think.'_

"I did the best I could for you two, but after what happened there really wasn't a lot I could do." Hammond sighed and played with his pen for a few moments before continuing. "We're having to put some distance between the two of you. Jack you will stay where you are, but Carter; you are going to be reassigned to the Alpha site where you will head up the scientific research department."

'_I don't want to leave.'_

"Is this really necessary Sir?!" Said Jack listening to Sam's frets.

"I'm sorry Jack, it's the best I could do. You both are lucky that you aren't being court-martialed."

SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJSJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJSJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ SJ

"But isn't there anything you can do?!"

"It was either this or a court martial Daniel" Jack explained.

Teal'C looked mournful, "This is most unfortunate."

"Ya think." Jack and Sam said in unison.

"How long do you have till you have to go Sam?" Asked Daniel.

"As long as it takes to get some of my stuff together, clothes, my laptop, projects etc and then I'm off."

'_I don't want to leave'_

'_And you think I do'_

Daniel looked between the two of them as they were sharing an exchange of thoughts. He wished he was able to hear what two of his best friends were talking about but in the back of his mind was the nagging thought that, maybe he shouldn't. They didn't have long together.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Sam, can't we visit you at the alpha site?"

"You and Teal'C can." Sam said sadly.

"I better go and get my stuff together." Sam said walking out of the room with Jack on her tail like a lost puppy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam was in her lab collecting the final few items together before she had to gate through to the Alpha site. Jack was seated in a chair in the corner simply watching her. Just as she put the last item in it's assigned box she found a lone scrap of paper halfway under the desk.

Kneeling down to pick it up, she discovered that it was a note Daniel had left her about the last Team night at O'Malleys. Sat on the stool silently, Jack was suddenly overloaded with emotions of loss and fear. Jack bent down to see Sam crying while re reading the note.

That was it, he couldn't help himself, gently pulling her round so she was completely facing him Jack pulled her into his warm embrace.

They stayed that way for a good half hour- two beings joined together. Logic and reason however, stepped into play. 'Well I really should let you get back to work Carter,... I'll meet you at the gate.'

Sam watched sadly as Jack smiled a hollow smile and exited the room.

She picked up a few of her final few projects, stacked them on the desk next to the packing crates. She began wrapping them one by one to be stored safely during transit.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Meanwhile in the gateroom, a somber mood clouded the air. Daniel, Jack, Teal'C and General Hammond were stood to attention, ready to say goodbye.

There was silence as Sam entered the room. All eyes were upon her and the several airman assisting her with her luggage.

Daniel waltzed up to her and embraced her, he knew he could visit but there was no way that things were going to be the same. He pulled back slightly but still kept her in his grasp as he told her. "I'll miss you Sam." "I'll miss you too Daniel."

Once Daniel had pulled away completely Teal'C wasted no time in giving a bear hug.

Sam smiled sweetly in response., words weren't necessary.

Teal'C stepped back to let General Hammond approach.

"Samantha, I hope you realize this wasn't my choice."

"I know Sir,... I understand. Thanks for going to bat for us; I appreciate it."

"No problem." Hammond smiled and very gently gave her a fatherly hug.

Sam took a few more steps to the gate where Jack was waiting. He obviously wanted to be the last to say goodbye.

Sam walked up to her 'other half', her eyes focused on his.

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too Jack'. _

They hugged, a long and tender hug. Grudgingly they both let go when the sound of the gate dialing up began.

Sam strolled up to the shimmering surface, taking her time on the all too familiar ground.

She turned her head round a looked at the mix of people she had come to consider family, and with tears trickling down her face, stepped through the gate.


	11. Chapter 11

As you can see I have not updated this story in a LONG time. I no longer watch Stargate SG1...apart from the odd episode and definatly not enough to be writing fanfiction about it so if you would like to finish this story and you are a sam/jack shipper I would love to hear from you...  
Sarah 


End file.
